Search systems can be utilized in many different fields. When search results are delivered, the search results are typically biased towards more popular applications. An application's popularity, however, does not necessarily mean that the application is better than other applications in the same field of endeavor. The bias toward more popular applications, a however, may keep users from discovering better applications via search results, as the more popular applications typically surface towards the top of the search result.